Battlefield
by Maiasaura93
Summary: What happens when a 17 year old girl from our Verse ends up in the Potter verse. What happens when she goes through a change she never dreamed would happen. crappy summary..... hopefully the story is better. First chapter introduces the OC OC/HP
1. Chapter 1

_**Love is a Battlefield**_

Excerpts from various Paramedics and police officers. _**Her**_

"… it was such a gruesome sight…" _**It was.**_

"… I still can't sleep…" _**You can't?**_

"… who could have done such a thing…" _**Easy -- Him.**_

"… God help her and be with her…" _**God? Ha. Where was he then?**_

"… bare hands, only one weapon…" _**Bare hands? I swear there was red gloves on my hands.**_

"… very lucky…" _**Lucky? Heh, maybe, but lucky I'm alive or that he's dead?**_

They say I should be happy that I lived. I'm not. 

They say it's natural that I mourn and feel sad. I don't. 

They say I shouldn't blame myself. I do. 

They say I should try and get on with my life. It's only been a week.

They say others have been through worse. I agreed. 

Eventually they got made whole again, they got put back together.

---------------------------------------

Questions keep running through my mind.

Why?

Why us?

Why our house?

Why my family?

Why that night? That time?

They keep asking what happened. I haven't said anything yet. I'm supposed to be writing it down. I guess I should start;

My family was murdered. Cut down. Slaughtered. Destroyed.. ***scoff* **

"Unrecognizable" is the term they used.

It was the beginning of the summer before my grade 12 year. We were watching a movie on some T.V. channel. Harry Potter I think. Who knows now. 

I had gone downstairs to grab a new pop bottle and my brother was teasing me on the walkie-talkie he had just got me. He was talking to me when the doorbell rang. A blip-like sound was on the other side when the door opened. I heard a muffled sound coming from upstairs then a loud thud. I ran upstairs and into the dining room which had a door opening to the living room where the front door was. I looked through the door and saw my dad on the floor with my mom sitting next to him with tears running down her face. There was a growing pool of red next to my father. My brother was at gun point looking at the man who was about to destroy my life. 

The only phone that was working at the moment was next to my dad. 

The man just sat there, watching as my father bled to death. My mother was next; he grabbed a knife out of his pocket and cut her up so bad. Leaving her alive just long enough to watch him cut off my fathers face. My brother was leaning over puking, tears were streaming down my face. 

My mother died screaming.

My brother died fighting for me. He had seen me hiding around the corner and had tried to make a distraction so I could get out. It didn't work.

I had made it to the kitchen, the walkie-talkie in my pocket. The man pressed it and he heard the beep from me. I ran and hid in the front closet. 

He found me.

His knife carved into my skin that night. The worst were the ones on my back when I had tried to run. 

I had kicked his groin and ended up in the kitchen again. I saw the knife on the counter. I grabbed it.

I… I… *sigh* He's dead now, that's all that matters.

They keep telling me that, but he's not gone. He's still there when I close my eyes. He won't leave me.

_**FOUR MONTHS LATER**_

_**Her name is Ciel. **_

_**She has circles under her eyes. Her friends are gone. She is barely passing school. In grade 12 the girl had gone from steady B's to border-line D's. It was a well known fact why. When one loses her family something like this is bound to happen. She stays in a corner in the school library just reading. Over and over, the same book. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

"My Lord, you… you called?" The man, weary from many years of life, stumbled slightly on his words. This 'Lord" exuded power beyond belief, and that was saying something.

"Yes Alastair, you see I have need of a special favour from you. A few nights ago I heard a prophecy pertaining to the boy-child who I seek. I need you to get something for me, or should I say someone." Piercing red eyes caught Alastair's gaze. Automatically Alastair knew his was in trouble.

"Good lord, will you look at her? She is so disgusting. Why can't she just die, like the rest of her pathetic family?"

"Kathy that was so mean. Ah you are so cool."

"Oh I know. I have an idea…"

They were talking about her again. Ciel closed her eyes, blocking out the sound of the other girls voices. It's been like this for awhile now. At first they were comforting, cooing words of fake sympathy as if they knew what she was going through. Now it was like that, full of loathing and the occasional empty threat. It was hard to avoid these girls and even some of the guys.

Today the bus stop was full with students. The bus itself was late and the day was hot. Ceil reached down into her shoulder bag and began to dig for her I-pod. Her hand grazed the side of an often used book. The search for the music device ceased as her fingers closed around the book's spine. The book her mother and father had gotten her for her 17th birthday. The book that the last movie she watched with her family was based off of. Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. When she had talked to the police, she had no idea what they had been watching, but now it was burned into her memory.

The chatter around her picked up in noise. The bus should be arriving soon then. She let the book slip out if her grasp and took up her search for her I-pod. Suddenly she felt the brief sensation of a hand on her back, pushing her forward onto the street. Her hands found their way in front of her to break her fall. The impact jarred her knees and broke her arm as it bent awkwardly beneath her weight.

Swearing as the pain seared up her arms and leg to her brain the sound of a loud horn was missed to her. A prickling feeling told Ciel to turn her head and as she did, she came face to bumper with the bus. Chanting filled her ears as she was dragged beneath the iron beast. Darkness took her.


End file.
